


Confusion

by sissikahn



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: M/M, Vortigern brought up Arthur, Vortigern loved and killed Uther, 假如沃蒂根杀了兄嫂却养大侄子
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissikahn/pseuds/sissikahn
Summary: 假如沃蒂根杀了兄嫂却养大侄子AUIf Vortigern killed Uther but brought up Arthur……





	1. Three Dreams

1 三个梦

（本章含AB，VU，AV）

 

 

怪物。

只有魔法才能捏造出那样的怪物。

男孩一声不吭，望着被黑烟包裹的魔物，那身体有如山石，又似陨铁，蕴藏着翻天覆地的力量，坚不可摧。从地府里走来的幽魂，它是要索取所见的每一条性命，化作黢黑的石块，装饰在它腰间，来回上下，叮当作响。

招魂的曲调，正奏在恶魔腰间，回荡在男孩脑中。恶魔在看着他，一如男孩在看着它一般，形同骷髅的面孔，一时间竟像个人类，沉浸于彼此的凝视，死亡迟滞出生存的转机——刹那的疏忽，让恶魔失去了将男孩和他的父母一起带走的时机……

恶魔死了，消散了，被人类毁灭了。

男孩忍不住眨了眨眼，耳边有的是异于人类的哭号。方才他的母亲，他的父亲，葬身于恶魔手中之时都没有发出凄厉的声音，他们走过，一片寂静。可是伤害他们的邪恶魂灵却会疼痛，会抽泣，地狱的烈焰从它的身体上碾过，剜肉挖心。男孩想起了自己经历过的痛苦，没错，就是这样，一只黑暗里走出来的怪物，也会在痛苦的时候流泪，那泪水始于杀戮，止于复仇……

恶魔不见了，只留下尖叫，以及从黑烟里走出来的，紧握屠魔之剑的男人。男孩认识那个男人，非常熟悉，他发现男人的脸庞在一夜之间沧桑起来，仿佛经历了生命中最大的变故。

是他杀了恶魔，是他救了我。男孩心想，抛下对消失的恶魔最后的疑惑，踩着硝烟与迷雾，奔向大口喘气的男人——

“沃蒂根叔叔！”

小亚瑟紧紧地抱住父亲的弟弟，他的叔父，沃蒂根，他的救命恩人，他的屠魔英雄。

“是你救了我，叔叔！你杀了恶魔，你救了我！”双臂环在男人腰间，毛茸茸的脑袋抵在喘息震动的腹部，男孩使劲地喊着，他听见了剧烈的心跳，以及石头叮咚敲击的声音……

没事了，不用怕，他现在是安全的了。亚瑟告诉自己，如同好一会儿之后，叔叔给他的拥抱一样。

“没事了，亚瑟，我来迟了，但是，没事了……”

此刻的沃蒂根叔叔一点也不像平日所见那般冰冷，他更像一个父亲，他就像是亚瑟的亡父，在最慌乱的时刻，给他最安稳的怀抱。

“没事了，亚瑟，我在这儿，总会，没事的。”

 

从陌生的梦境与熟悉的记忆中醒来，亚瑟抬眼就看见有个男人正在床边套上衬衣。这个男人有着与他本人身份不符的优雅，就像老人们常说的，街边灰土里能淘出的金子，总在不经意间闪着光。

普通人翻身下床第一件事应该是提好裤子，可这个男人并不喜欢首先穿裤子，故意无意，他穿任何衣服之前有一道工序，就是充分而优雅地展示他形状完美的屁股。光滑皮肤之下，柔软与弹性一同颤动，一支酒神祭典的艳丽舞蹈，却由王城里最高贵的淑女来表演；这位高尚的表演者对分寸自有主张，跳着跳着盘算起自己的嫁妆，于是端起架子，收紧的肌肉牵动的不仅仅是视线所及之处；幸而淑女永远懂得在恰当的时候款摆腰肢，而那臀肉的主人也知道在藏起宝物之前扭转脖颈，抓住那双想在他屁股上多掏几个洞窟的眼睛，尽情嘲弄。

“它只是您的宵夜，但不能作您的早餐，殿下。”话音刚落，那会跳舞的淑女尚未被亚瑟揽进掌中便躲到男人灰扑扑的裤子里去了——不属于王宫的男人，来去匆匆，仿佛能凭空探看月升月落，总不施舍一个缠绵天明的可能。

男人叫比尔，姓氏据他所说可以略去不提。胆大包天的民间小贼，能窜进王宫作乱被亚瑟擒住；身怀绝技的猎艳大盗，敢霸占王子殿下死守的贞操，肆意挥霍，有恃无恐。总而言之，比尔没偷着宝贝，也没被关进牢狱，却得了一颗英格兰璀璨明珠的青睐，时不时被这明珠吞下腹中，滚作一团，俗称幽会，又名偷情，反正这位年轻的亚瑟王子好像对王宫内外开满的娇嫩名花们没多大兴趣，而比尔总有办法来去自如，避人耳目。

这不是个青春貌美的少年——亚瑟知道这样的词用来形容头一回见到比尔的自己倒是可以的——年轻气盛的金发王子对软绵绵的东西提不起兴趣来。以他的身份，他应该找些床笫玩物，在他为了英格兰传宗接代之前，软玉温香地甜上一嘴蜜糖；而不是平时活得像个道德典范，摆出未来的好国王的架势，偶尔趁着夜色，捣鼓起从天而降的一把“老骨头”。

亚瑟知道有什么地方出了问题。比尔足有他父亲的年纪了，尽管王宫里找不到这岁数还能如此轻佻灵动的男人，但有什么地方不对。这不是父爱缺失的错，这个比尔的一举一动，不会令人联想起任何一个与父亲同辈之人。

但比尔从初次见面起就浑身透出熟悉的气质，仅凭亚瑟稚嫩的耳目尚查不出所以然来，而深入无益，反招人怀疑，他能做的，只是在弄清楚一切之前，吊足比尔的兴致。

不是说英格兰王子就有根黄金屌——即便真是黄金做的，也得看一个小小义贼有没有足够的胃口。

亚瑟幼年父母双亡，如今王座上的是他叔叔沃蒂根，外人总说国王冷酷暴虐，作为国王唯一的侄子、正直善良的王储亚瑟，却深知国王为英格兰人民的一片苦心。

更何况，沃蒂根，他的国王，他的叔父，是他的救命恩人，他的屠魔英雄。

事实上今天从梦境中转醒时，亚瑟并没有拉住准备离去的男人再来一回的冲动。他从未梦见过小时候那记忆中的场景：父王和叔父带兵击败莫德雷德之后，邪恶巫师拥趸众多，残余之势难以清除，其中有些居心叵测的家伙操纵黑暗的力量潜入宫中，打算扑灭王室生命之火；母后抱着他藏匿时受袭而死，父亲为了保护他，死在怪物的神兵利器之下；危难关头，刚失去王妃的叔父赶来击败了怪物，亚瑟才没绝命于那场著名的巫术暗杀中……亚瑟至今记得恐怖的黑雾散去，沃蒂根站在那里，托起惊恐的男孩，像个父亲，像亚瑟的父亲，沃蒂根的兄长，先王尤瑟那样，渐渐付出他全部的关怀。

这一切都是记忆，都是事实，可为什么会钻进梦里？亚瑟沉默着，反复质问自己，直到穿戴整齐的比尔发现他的异样，忽地探问：“一个噩梦？”

亚瑟立即紧盯着他：“我说了什么吗？”

“您说您想赏我尝尝您尊贵的臀部。”比尔压低了笑声，满是色欲的暗示，“不过我想我不至于让这成为您的噩梦。”

“……你又想让我掏家伙出来比划比划？”亚瑟说着，摩挲起下巴上的胡茬，装作一副他想象中的市井流氓的腔调，惹得男人噗嗤地笑出声。

“看您惊醒时的模样，那家伙暂时顶不起王室雄风。”比尔瞥了一眼王子的裆部，退回去靠近窗边，手扶在窗框上随时准备离开，“您最近一定是压力太大了，如果国王陛下没把您看得那么紧的话，我倒是很想带您出去走走，找找乐子，顺便……”

比尔在踏上窗台时，舔了舔嘴唇。

“顺便学点地道的下流话。”

比尔不见了，跟他来时一样。如果亚瑟不是反复使用宫里传说的办法确认，他一定会怀疑比尔是个巫师——也许巫师中间总有那么一两个对战斗对王权毫无兴致只是贪财贪色的，令怀着刻骨之恨的亚瑟能够敞开心胸，给对方留下床榻上一席之地。

说不出来由的迷恋，却又可以在头脑清醒时甩脱了去，这或许就是所谓的肉欲吧。亚瑟坐起身来，望着比尔消失的窗口，湿黏的风声被黑夜挡在远处，风里有火星，擦在荒废的高塔之上，瞬间熄灭。

禁地，却总使亚瑟莫名地想起如今应该安睡在寝宫的王者。英雄选择将高塔作为王国的警示，但那丰碑镇不住年轻人心中的魔鬼。

亚瑟明白，那是连沃蒂根也杀不死的恶魔。

 

即便是在娶妻生子之后，他的尤瑟也会选择合适的时辰，选择在最软的那块皮毛上，向他张开双腿，一双饱含深情的眼睛望着他，悄悄颤抖。

紧了紧白色的披挂，沃蒂根合上双眼。只要合上双眼，他的尤瑟就在他肩头的皮毛里等他。

从儿时起，尤瑟就是那个英武的天神之子，强健的战神之友，眉间有诗人的忧郁，喉头是歌者的情愫，金光闪耀盖住铠甲神兵，足以让黑暗退却，让逝者复生。沃蒂根躲在他的影子里，偷偷摸摸地汲取光明。博得兄长的信任是沃蒂根做的第一件事，也是他一生中最重要的事。他成功了，他得到了，他聪明地抓住了片刻欢愉，将他的尤瑟拉进欲望的泥沼；乱伦，或者不，青春年少血气涌动，略施小技，宠爱就能软化为纵容；双方都心知肚明热情终会结束，只是，沃蒂根没有选择接受现实，他选择反抗。

然后他失去，然后他得到，永久的记忆，永久的，他的尤瑟。他的尤瑟总是克制呻吟，身体告诉主人，您沉静的弟弟心底住着顽皮的精灵，会不停地戏耍您，直到精灵满意为止，但他的尤瑟还是不泄出一点声音。天生的欲望，甜蜜的煎熬，他的尤瑟品行端正，从没有半个荤字；取而代之的，是对拥抱的渴求，对亲吻的迷恋。家人，情人，都是尤瑟最珍贵的慰藉，而一个扭曲地爱着他的弟弟，仿佛将二者合而为一，是他沙漠中的水，他炎夏中的冰。沃蒂根看见了，他的尤瑟抱着双膝，抬高下体，泛起水光的……该死，他又错过了什么？他的尤瑟在他靠近之前忍不住抚慰高涨的欲念，独自一人，咬着嘴唇，把沾了酒液的手指送进身后秘处，艰难地皱眉，只因为弟弟孩子心性的一句“你根本不愿意”。

他的尤瑟不会说出需要，只将那些情绪写在身上；他的尤瑟不会主动触碰他的性器，除非他要求，除非他允许，除非他说他腻了这些欲拒还迎的把戏。沃蒂根说，“我要看你”。尤瑟就不会强行背过身去，也不会把脸藏在臂膀之下，尤瑟会给他充足的时间，尤瑟甚至会看着他，深邃的瞳孔中是恋人般的迷离。

他的尤瑟只是不说话罢了。为所欲为，但请让一切都归为沉寂。

他会接受尤瑟无声的邀请，进入被罪孽蒙蔽的肉穴，拿出年轻人具备的热情和腰力，碾碎尤瑟的呼吸。尤瑟的唾液会沾湿鬓角与胡须，体液则遍布于皮毛和肌肤上，喉头滚动，鼻息嗡嘤，而发间的王冠……对，还有王冠，沃蒂根最喜欢的就是一丝不挂戴着王冠的尤瑟，为的是用那个时刻那个画面提醒自己，这才是英格兰的至宝，在他的尤瑟的衬托下，镶嵌珍宝的王冠根本不值一提！

现在这王冠正在沃蒂根的头顶——跟他的尤瑟一样，皮毛，王冠，一丝不挂，所有的梦想与回忆都走到一起。

他的尤瑟绞紧后穴，快乐在他们俩之间不断传递。他按住下意识挣扎抖动的大腿，他的尤瑟会逼迫自己放弃快乐，因为那有罪，理智告诉他们，那必须是颠覆国家的罪，总要承受神的惩戒；但有时他又觉得，他的尤瑟只是用沉默躲避罪恶，狡猾，引诱他动手，压制尤瑟或是反抗命运，尤瑟不做最后的罪人，沾血的只会是沃蒂根的宝剑。如果他能放下身份，他会一边破口大骂一边狠命贯穿这狡诈的王，用他所听过最脏的字眼羞辱他的兄长，直至倔强的沉默者放声呐喊，恳求更粗暴的对待；但他不会，他性情里永不会有一丝一毫能够辱没他的尤瑟，他的天神之子，他只会咬牙切齿地埋进最深处，攀上顶峰，用最真实的爱填满尤瑟，将最虚伪的恨挡住沃蒂根，他自己，蒙了双目，堵上心。

他动手了。巫师，妖术，魔物横行，他献祭生灵，他屠戮亲情……而不断消亡的爱情呢？被圣剑封在尤瑟的身体里，铁石之心，沉入水底。

不过至少他还能合上双眼，他的尤瑟，就在眼前，打开双腿等他临近。

沃蒂根知道那是幻想那是梦，尤瑟对他并没有想象中的那么多回应。尤瑟是个合格的君主，懂得用尽办法取得人心，再多的情愿不情愿都是假象，沃蒂根自作多情，为此堕落，赔上一生问心无愧，任沧桑爬遍风华正茂，只等风烛之年。

沃蒂根又在静谧无波的高塔里睡着了，裹着兄长最爱抚摸的那件白色皮毛，梦见年少春宵，一段回不去的永恒之光，再点不亮他的生命了。没人知道这位下令屠杀巫师的国王还会走进巫术之塔，就像没人知道沃蒂根国王精通巫术，并一手杀害自己的发妻兄嫂，阴谋篡位，还蛊惑了侄子对他虔信不已。

……不，还有人知道。沃蒂根懒于关注已经不会为了幻想中赤裸的兄长激动太久的下身，他总能觉察到巫术的踪影，但寻不着巫术的脚印。

还有些人，怀揣真相，在民间潜伏着，期待妄想中迫在眉睫的战斗。

他该穿上衣物，回王宫一看究竟。当褪下的皮毛掠过胸口，沃蒂根突然抓紧了它，面无表情地把它拉了回去。

再给他点时间。给他和他的尤瑟，最后一点时间。

 

这才是真正的噩梦。亚瑟压紧狂跳的心，轰鸣的脑袋里只有这一个念头。

真正的噩梦，总开始于比尔走后。天际熹微，群鸟试啼，正是踩住梦的尾巴的时候。亚瑟却被梦踩了，踩在胸膛上，踩在脑门上，最后一脚，还要踩踩他硬邦邦的棍棒，以屌带脑彻底醒觉。早过了少年时，只有少年梦还没把他放弃——亚瑟不想回忆反复出现多年的场面，更不要提起梦里有个光是动动指尖就会让精神勃发的男人。

别想了！别提了！那不是沃蒂根！

那不是他的国王，他的叔父，他的屠魔英雄，他的救命恩人！

沃蒂根年轻时一定是俊美的，但那俊美应该已经死在登上王位的时刻。王者至尊，“俊美”这种词汇必须用气势抹煞，才令沃蒂根配得上王座，配得上英格兰。十多年过去，王位上的男人神色阴郁，沉思锁住他的容颜，怒气刻划他的岁月；英格兰的天对他来说似乎总是冷的，到哪儿他都要毛皮缠身，英格兰的天对他来说似乎总是热的，时刻他都领口微敞，好像一抹布料也会阻挡他的呼吸。他是位国王，尽管许多人不认为他是他所想并教给亚瑟的“好国王”，但他绝不会是亚瑟梦里出现的窘态。

沃蒂根戴着沉重的王冠，身披厚重的皮毛，斜靠在王座上……一丝不挂。

不，不对，他的脚踝上好像还有点布料，要不就是鞋，反正他并没有翘起脚所以亚瑟没看分明。战争带走了光洁透亮的肌肤，昏暗的灯火下，男人的身体也是昏暗的；还有体毛，沃蒂根没留过胡须，但衣物之下的部分却有些张扬，张扬得放荡——这肯定是虚构的，因为亚瑟只见过一线敞开的领口，没道理推断出整个身躯。

虚构！亚瑟揉了揉头发，他觉得以后不管比尔找什么借口他都不能放人，即便比尔是最邪恶的巫师也得留下，喜欢钱喜欢性爱的男人满是弱点，英格兰的王子留得住也保得住！这家伙撩起一片火却永远不彻底熄了它们，再留不住比尔狠狠过个彻夜，他迟早要出毛病！

颓丧地承认到最后被吊足胃口的人还是年轻的他，亚瑟松了松裤腰，自暴自弃地伸手掏裆。刚动了第一根手指，梦苏醒在了指尖，是沃蒂根从皮毛上滑过的手指。

梦里的王叔也在自慰，一种难以言喻的、自我惩罚式的自慰。男人不触碰性器，不触碰任何敏感部位，能被他那双手垂怜的，只有包围身体的白色兽毛。这不是健康的行为——亚瑟自认为对性有些见解，但不会承认那都来自于比尔——作为一个正确处理欲望的青年，亚瑟不知道梦中出现反常现象的原因到底是什么，就像他无法解释他一直对父辈年纪的比尔产生冲动一样。

而沃蒂根也是他的父辈。

有什么地方出问题了。亚瑟想，加快了手上的速度。一个熟悉的梦接在一个陌生的梦后面，陌生的那个尚且道不明缘由，熟悉的那个……越发清晰，展现了与现实截然不同的故事。

王叔的口中好像念念有词，那会是一个名字吗？谁？亚瑟认识的？早已逝去的？英格兰的王子晓得握着自己老二时想起亡父是件非常无礼的事，可是他总觉得，沃蒂根的嘴里出现的是“尤瑟”这个词……

当然也可能有些不同，比如说——“亚瑟”？

可悲的是，王子不仅需要想着国王自慰，还得想着念出自己名字的国王射湿了裤子。

“……该死！”他没有任何时候比现在更想念比尔，那个会骑在他腰上，教他“如何高贵地用脏话和老二塞满床伴的嘴巴”，引诱他使出全身力气在那屁股上留下一排排指痕，装出蹩脚下贱样的街头贵族，王子生涯中一根热情的烛火，天暗了才能点起，又必须在天明前彻底熄灭。

其实比尔才是噩梦，春梦的一种分支，昼伏夜出的妖物，吸人精气的那种。抹了把粘腻的手指，亚瑟不想认命，翻身摸索床下那几个贴在床板上的钱袋。

亚瑟知道有什么地方出问题了，他想弄清楚。

比如说梦里的“沃蒂根”，“比尔”这种妖物的远亲，巫师喜欢同时使用两种咒语来迷惑人心，亚瑟不能再上当了。

打开钱袋的刹那，他又想起，“沃蒂根”还会抚摸头顶的王冠，金光从指缝里透出来，让亚瑟特别想把那东西摘下，放入自己的收藏品中。

……夺走国王的王冠是个危险的想法，不管那个国王是真是假。亚瑟收紧里钱袋，环顾四周，静得很，只有窗外鸟鸣。

但是他的周围，好像乌压压地围着一群怪物。

都是巫师的错。


	2. True or False

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章含AB和VU
> 
>  
> 
> 如果你看出AV了我也承认：）

2 真假巫师

 

“我怀疑，父亲是个巫师。”

卡蒂亚眺望窗外，音调紧张却又显得漫不经心。

亚瑟总算抬起头端详他的堂妹，国王唯一的女儿，“缺席的公主”卡蒂亚——自从母亲被魔法袭击溺亡后，她就被藏了起来，王宫深处，刺绣，阅读，或是与侍女低声诵诗，不再走到人民面前，大家所熟知的国王子嗣，一直都是先王的儿子，金发的亚瑟，天神一般地守在叔父身后。

而卡蒂亚，是贤淑温柔的低语，是宫中飘荡的白影，仿若沉浸在自己的天地中。即便从小一起长大，到这个年纪，亚瑟常常不知同她说些什么；今日节庆的宴席独有意义，“缺席的公主”不能再次缺席，堂兄半是奉命半是有所顾虑，要携堂妹同去。不想她忽然低声猜测起来。

“何以见得呢？”沃蒂根是个巫师？一个与先王联手抗击莫德雷德、随后不遗余力追剿巫师的国王竟是个巫师？亚瑟耐住脾性问询，趁此机会让堂妹多说两句。

“他……”卡蒂亚的食指抵在唇上，眼珠有点慌乱地来来去去，“他知道所有的事情。”

王女为何“缺席”？有人说她是无法从儿时的丧母之痛里走出来，有人说其实是国王无法从丧妻之痛里走出来。沃蒂根对她的保护太多了，侍从，女官，教师，卫兵，人人都可以是国王陛下的眼线；远离火堆五步，水边切莫前往，酷暑风寒，减衣添衣，样样都有规矩。一个了解你生活全部细节的父亲，那只是一种父亲，不能算作“巫师”的一员。亚瑟微笑着，看了看手足无措的妹妹，想要开个无伤大雅的玩笑，但话到嘴边就停了。

他并没有这样一位父亲，但他是不是有了这样的叔父呢？亚瑟想起那个不断念叨着要带他出去逛逛的男人，来去随风，看他琢磨前戏就嘲弄他只懂贵族礼节从不了解肆意狂欢的趣味——从比尔的话里亚瑟听得出来，在宫外人眼里，他跟“缺席的公主”没什么区别，一个暴君的装饰，卡蒂亚镶在剑鞘，而他在剑柄，蒙了双眼，活在仙境。国王什么都知道，沃蒂根什么都知道，亚瑟不比卡蒂亚好上多少，眼里心里的，可不能对上沃蒂根的眼睛。

“那不是魔法，卡蒂亚，那是你父亲的爱。”亚瑟找到了这个通俗的说法，却不知道是没钻进妹妹的耳朵，还是打动不了她的心。

“前些日子，有个青年——我不记得他的姓氏，他靠近我时我怕极了，我无法记住他的眼睛头发——他说他希望我能允许他爱我……”“就像一个美丽传说的开端，不对吗？”亚瑟加深了兄长般的笑容，可卡蒂亚摇了摇头：“他死了。第二天，死在我的门外——我根本不知道他在那儿——像是被什么东西咬断了喉咙，一点响动都没有。”

等等？这是什么意思？亚瑟作为王子，却没有听到一点消息？

“我担心那是父亲，我就去问他，他抿着嘴巴不说话，直到我急得落泪，他才说，那是应得的……”卡蒂亚叙述得断断续续，“没有人应该那样死去，父亲一直都错了，他没想过改正自己……”

鬼鬼祟祟埋伏在公主房外的男人，探头探脑时被斩断了脖子——亚瑟不知道那个人是谁，他眼前浮现的是熟悉的面孔——在王子窗台上被斩断脖子的男人，名叫比尔的男人。

不该如此！亚瑟拍了拍额头，他着魔了，即便是不知底细的渺小盗贼，比尔也不会落到那样的结局！

“或许那个男人是想闯进你的房间，卫兵及时阻止了他卑劣的行为。”亚瑟异常冷静地为卡蒂亚分析，而温顺乖巧的公主冷冷地看了他一眼，像极了她的父亲。

“那不是人类。”她断定。

那是怪物！

“那是魔法。”她又断定。

那是巫师！

“那是我父亲。”卡蒂亚说完，莫名其妙地松了口气。她说得太多，说得太快，把该说的不该说的都告诉了一个蒙眼之人，做了徒劳之功。她等错了人，说错了话，终究是困在这里，再也不该出去。

但是亚瑟也觉得莫名其妙。怪物，巫师，杀戮与暴行，它们都不是沃蒂根，而是沃蒂根摘取的勋章。卡蒂亚一定是疯了，不是悲伤，不是疲倦，她只能是刻入骨髓的疯病，令亚瑟有些惆怅。女孩到底不似男人般坚强。他想。他们在同一天因巫术失去母亲，她却落下疯病，不相信她的父亲和初遇的青年会爱她，绝不像亚瑟那样乐观，任自己枯萎在心灵的冰天雪地。

就如同让亚瑟不相信沃蒂根，亚瑟不相信比尔……这似乎不对，不能相提并论，长辈的照顾与绽放的肉欲都跟卡蒂亚经历的不同，亚瑟收好自己由于睡眠不足持续泛滥的情绪——顺道邀请堂妹赴宴是个错误的决定，他应该抛下她，饮些酒水，在桌边选个不太麻烦的对象，端庄地眉来眼去。

“再会了，卡蒂……”“你见过我的小鸟吗，亚瑟？”卡蒂亚趴在窗边，翘起手指在空中晃了晃，好像上面真停着鸟似的，“她有最美的眼睛，会变成各种特别的模样，有时候唤来风，有时候卷去雨。”

哦，那只鸟。许多年前亚瑟就听她说过，但他一次都没有见到。

只有幻想中才有的小鸟，悄然而至，翩翩溜走。亚瑟偶尔觉得，或许他自己也有这么一只。

“就是她告诉我的，父亲是个巫师。”卡蒂亚的食指载着“鸟儿”靠近脸庞，任“鸟儿”啄了啄她的嘴角，“最堕落的那一种。”

卡蒂亚轻柔的呢喃仿佛真有魔力，将亚瑟的眼中握着剑柄的屠魔英雄涂抹成另一种模样——恶魔与天使缠斗在一起，竟会融为一体，踩着圣光而来，踏着黑烟而去。

一个错乱的场面。亚瑟甩开被迷惑的幻觉走过去，吻了少女的额头：“果真如此，那你也是个女巫了。”

卡蒂亚眨了眨眼，将食指送到堂兄唇边。

“最良善可爱的那一种。”亚瑟说完，作势亲了亲她的“小鸟”。

那时他还不知道，不到夜色深沉，他就能吻上自己的小鸟。

直到擦肩而过的时候，亚瑟才意识到酒宴上一个头戴软帽、低眉顺目的蓝衣侍者为何熟悉；那人走路带过的风，都有种令人口干舌燥的淫靡味道。比尔在耍他，在等他，等他被耍得急急火火，才给个一时疏漏的机会，被他手忙脚乱地架着，推着，按着，抵在门廊柱下。

“您可得停下，别毁了王子殿下守身如玉的尊贵形象。”比尔嘴里这么说，但彼此心知肚明这是两人一起挑的暗处，这是默契，“我注意到您还没代国王祝酒呢！”

顺着男人的眼角，亚瑟有点焦虑地扫过上位——缺席的女儿，缺席的父亲，国王沃蒂根并未出席；可是今天奏起的乐曲过于喧嚣，没多少人注意沃蒂根，或是亚瑟，适时抛开身份纵情欢歌，虽然一切情欲都会止于端庄的眉来眼去，但今日绝对比往日专心。

没必要担心，没人会随意离开宫廷里形式规整的酒宴，没人会来探看王子与侍者一同消失的去处。亚瑟急躁地转回视线，话语里毫不屈服的男人却在话音最后，舔了下唇边一个崭新的血口。

想不了别的，亚瑟手臂顶在男人脖子上，逼他仰头承受啃咬式的亲吻。卡蒂亚似乎每天都能亲亲她的小鸟，而亚瑟则要看鸟的心情——所幸比尔只要愿意出现，唇舌里湿软柔滑，没有半点拒绝的意思。亚瑟从未在自己的房间之外揪住这近乎谄媚的舌头蹂躏，今天他特别想狠狠咬上一口，让男人惊叫起来，然后跪在他脚边解释解释那伤口是怎么来的。

比尔却有自己的办法，只叫亚瑟下不去牙。湿淋淋的水迹胡乱擦在下巴上，被压制着的男人却用双手留住施暴者，捧起亚瑟的脑袋，像甩出皮鞭似的，抽在青年敏感的背脊上，赶着他越发深入。禁不起刺激的年轻人早忘了呼吸，鼻梁都快变成凶器敲击男人仍有笑意的脸，亚瑟双手放松又紧张得不知往哪儿放才好，是不是应该先把这家伙困住，别扑腾翅膀地飞出怀去？

不调控个张弛有度，亚瑟打不败比尔，先烧了个精光，投降似的撤下来。头皮发麻，视野泛白，脑袋里一团糟，心高气傲地青年低咒道：“你怎么来的？你是个巫师吗？你简直是……”

意识到自己用了“巫师”这个词，亚瑟停下，他竟然把心里埋的疑惑脱口而出了。比尔没有立即回答或者取笑他，笑容在那双眼睛里散开，凝结成片刻审视。

亚瑟后悔了，他的憎恶他的恐惧都袒露给另一个人。年长之人逮住他的弱点，他就再没有反击的机会——比尔却在此刻弯起嘴角，发声时嘴唇的颤动紧贴着亚瑟的面颊：“怎么，您更喜欢操巫师吗？”

亚瑟的胸口紧得发痛。

“操巫师能给您带来什么不一样的？征服的成就感？野蛮战胜智慧？还是……他们懂点淫邪的把戏，造出特殊的身体？”

不，不要再说下去了！

“或许我该去找他们学点招数，省时不费力，救救我凄凉的屁股……”

不知为何，比尔此刻的笑里有点嘲讽，又带点傲慢，让人看了，想要伸手去撕他的脸面。但亚瑟抑制着心跳，将刚想上脸的手，放在那轻颤的臀部，揉捏泄愤：“我没操过巫师……除非你是。”

辩解里有点情话的滋味，比尔扬起下巴，尽力躲避那手掌：“说不定我就是——我刚用巫术从厨房里偷了脂油，差点被人撞见，就一股脑灌进屁股里——我可不希望为您擦剑准备的圣油都被您这么挤出来，糟蹋在裤子上。”

青年为此停下动作，迟缓的脑筋转了一圈。

“声张正义的王子殿下，”比尔压在他耳畔说道，“您不是该先教训教训邪恶的偷油巫师，捅穿他了再好好审问吗？”

男人就在等他败坏脾气，扯开裤子，膝头使力将人撞上柱去

“今天我是您的正餐了，殿下……”双脚虚浮得踩不着地，比尔大剌剌地用胳膊撑住王子的肩膀，俯视时的神情，好像这次提早登场是他的怜悯。亚瑟日渐结实的前胸后背足以让他们在这黑暗狭窄的角落里稳稳当当写段风流的故事，故事中删去“谨慎”的所有近义词，就像是比尔屡次说过的，卑贱肮脏的狂欢之所，苦闷烦恼的忘却之地。

他为什么会出现在此时此地？比尔跟他宣称的一样，准备好了——亚瑟在顶进那刻意扭动的身体时眼角发烫，被男人湿漉漉油腻腻地包裹着一时没有章法的性器，他一定是得疑心病了。黑夜未至，半是昏黄，不是比尔出击的时刻，更别说比尔选择了一个显眼的位置，混入王室的宴会。男人的确从不缺乏冒险的精神，可是这种险境能给他什么？他就能确保自己定能全身而退？

亚瑟被卡蒂亚的故事迷惑了，那个在她门口遇害的男子，仿佛成了比尔的恶兆。一个不知道姓氏的追求者，不记得头发和眼睛……不，亚瑟还能记得，还能看见，他抓住比尔深色的卷发，摆正那颗不断蹭着墙柱的脑袋，拇指从那双眯起的眼睛上擦过。触手可得，但亚瑟担心手中的东西转眼间就会被魔法夺走。

他的双手滑下，环着比尔的颈部。

那时他还很小，要靠两根手臂才能抱紧父亲母亲的脖子，但他们就在他的手臂间被法术造就的怪物夺走，连眨眼的机会都没给他留下。

并不是说当双手长大可以替代手臂之时，他就能阻止一切。亚瑟紧了紧手指。他懂剑术，甚至可以在王宫贵族与将军近卫之中称雄；他懂搏斗之道，有些正经的是正经老师教的，有些不入流的则来自于眼前这位常常要耍他一通才乐意臣服的男人——可如果他的对手是巫师，他缺乏经验，也缺乏利器。

传说他的父亲尤瑟手持王者之剑击败莫德雷德，而残存的巫师毁了它。恐惧的力量，有时会破除光，失去的就再回不来了，甚至会夺走“失去”带来的刻骨之痛，令人一直遗忘……

亚瑟拥有恐惧的理由，可他是否应该允许恐惧占据他的躯壳，将真实藏进阴暗之处？

“……喜欢，这种玩法？”男人戏谑的声音自他涨红了的唇间蹦出来，一副呼吸困难却游刃有余的不协调感，亚瑟才发现自己根本就是掐住他的脖子，“如果我们能换个地方，比如宫外，某个可以放肆的去处，或许可以，试试更多事儿……”

松开手却无法致歉，亚瑟不知比尔为何总显得异常轻松，“恐惧”的情绪永不会侵入他的领地；亚瑟不敢相信，真会有这样的人，但如果不是，比尔又为何在英格兰的王子面前做出这理应毫不讨人喜欢的姿态？

“我，我见过你，对吗？”亚瑟突然问道，怀里的身体收紧了，跟以前比尔想教训盲目自大的他的时候差不多，逼他挣扎出新的空间。简直像是被猜中心事的反应，亚瑟觉得问题的答案应该就在比尔的嘴边，不禁舔吻上去，并抚摸起男人身前抖动的阴茎，颇有点好意。

比尔抖得更厉害了，声音里也是故作镇定：“被您，发现了……”他躲开吻，咬了咬下唇，仿佛藏着难言之事，被迫袒露在亚瑟面前，“我们，见过一面，殿下，您终于记起来了……”

看他得到了什么！亚瑟心底被掀起一阵狂喜，他早该这样，直接问比尔，说个清楚！他放缓了胯间的动作，慢慢地往男人深处探去，用难得的温柔，拉近两人的距离。

“那是个初春的夜晚，您从树林里出来，跟将军，还有猎人们走散了……”比尔垂下头，边低喘边断续地描绘，“您停在我面前，调整了您佩剑的位置，然后从白色的马背上，跳下来……”

亚瑟皱起眉开始努力回忆，那究竟是个什么时候。而比尔似乎更紧张了，亚瑟怀疑他的面颊都要因某种罕见的羞赧而红透了，于是摸索着要抬起他的脸来。

“而那时的我，还穿着银色的衣袍，是戴安娜忠诚的信徒……”比尔的脸上并没有亚瑟想看的东西，那笑容，搭配话中的内容——这个老男人又肆无忌惮地耍他玩呢！而亚瑟的神情显然成了他的娱乐，他提高声音笑出来：“您希望后面如何？是在马背上还是森林里取下我的贞洁？要不要撕下一角银色布料去和您的好友们炫耀？留下可怜的姑娘堕入风尘只能跟一个个恩客讲述这凄美的……啊——哈！”

亚瑟用与生俱来的佩剑教训了他，几个狠狠地撞击后才意识到那响动大得快能惊动酒宴中人，下意识要捂住他的嘴，却挡不住比尔泄露出的语调：“您喜欢这种贵族款式的色欲小故事，光是想象就撑满了我……我知道很多，真实的，虚构的，还有那么一两个，跟您的亲戚有关，众人不敢言说的那位亲戚的，也有……或许还跟巫师有关——您喜欢的，最堕落的东西，巫，唔！”

根本弄不明白，比尔要告诉他什么，掌心被呼吸弄得直痒痒，亚瑟只得捣住那不听话的嘴巴。改换时间出现在他眼前的比尔像是心怀目的，给他设下惹人疑惑的局。为什么是这个叫比尔的男人？亚瑟梗着脖子加快速度捣弄男人的后穴，支离破碎地想。英格兰的王子有那么多可供选择的人，为什么要让这一肚子谜语的中年男人爬上他的床榻？应该压下他抓住他扔进永不见天日的牢中抛在从不会想起的脑后！

抓走他，藏在不起眼的钱袋或者盒子里，没人会发现王子有个国王都看不见的秘密，隐匿在巫师走不进的卧室里。

沃蒂根不会知道的。亚瑟还是个好王子，未来的好国王，甚至会在沃蒂根期许的目光中接过王冠，拥有更高尚的权力。

不，沃蒂根不会露出那样的目光。背脊连着肩头颤动，亚瑟在高潮时被比尔咬住手指，眼前像是被血液充盈似的，漫天火光，硝烟弥漫，黑雾腾飞，本应是极乐的片刻，他的理智如同被死亡吞噬，巫术从他孩童时代起就抢走他身体里的快乐，他的宣泄是连喘息都会消湮殆尽都罪恶。不对，过去不曾如此，地狱之底的绝望和伤痛不知从何处传开，感染着他周围的每个人……

大厅中腾起轰鸣与惊叫声，亚瑟被迫从比尔身上回神过来。碎石飞沙，有什么东西在横冲直撞，击破欢愉的晚宴。

亚瑟盯着比尔有些朦胧的眼睛——他知道？他不知道？他不是巫师？他就是罪魁祸首？

不，应该先看看情况。匆忙整理着衣装，亚瑟犹豫着拍了拍比尔的肩膀，绕过柱子，只见足有一人高的野兽撞翻了长桌，踩踏在华丽的桌布与稀烂的食物之上，一身硬毛，摇头摆脑，形似山中豪猪，却堪称异类，奇形怪状。

“快跑！”亚瑟抽出附近侍卫腰间的利剑，向呆立原处的人们怒吼。这是妖物，巫师的走卒，妄图篡位的恶棍们卷土重来，直逼王座，要将十几年前的悲剧重演于此。

幸好沃蒂根不在……“找到国王！”亚瑟提醒不知所措的士兵们，看他们迷茫的神情，恨不得用剑柄一一拍醒，“确保国王安全！”

多年以前，沃蒂根从巫师手中救了他，他不能让悲剧反过来发生在叔父身上。亚瑟还没有斩妖除魔的圣剑，不过他有足够的信心，降服这魔物。滞留的人群业已散去，亚瑟环顾四周，这东西是穿墙从宫外来的，一片废墟之中尚看不清是否还有其他怪物，或是胆敢挑战威严的狂徒。他知道他在怀疑比尔，太巧了，他不能放弃与野兽的对峙但难以抑制心头的冲动想回过头去确认比尔是不是还在原地，是惊慌还是镇定地操纵着巫术，驱使怪物将他拆吃入腹。

那东西发现他了，一场恶斗近在眼前。一旦亚瑟占了下风，比尔会不会助他一臂之力？

然而，没人愿意给他这个机会——锐利的破风声如同哨音，不知何处赶来的卫兵们箭矢齐放，越过亚瑟，穿透了气势汹汹的怪物。

是麦西亚带人来了。莫名的失落压在年轻王子的肩上，他沉下面孔，想起比尔，循着方向在烟雾迷蒙的宴会厅里搜寻……可他找到的不是比尔。

缺席的国王陛下，就在麦西亚后面。沃蒂根仪容齐整，脸上只有沉思没有慌张的神色，并没有把视线放在迎面走来的王子身上。他根本用不着双眼，而是用他的鼻尖扫过大厅中颓丧的景象，最终停下脚步。

“亚瑟，你不应该在这儿。”沃蒂根压低下巴，抬起眼睑，看着青年。外人都说国王有种阴沉抑郁的气质，那一定是因为他眼下的阴影，从亚瑟记事起就渐渐加重加深，就好像过去的阴影写在他的脸上，头顶的负担让人透不过气。亚瑟记得尤瑟做国王时并非如此，父亲会笑，对他露出和蔼的微笑，有时还有爽朗的大笑，偶尔顽皮的窃喜——都是沃蒂根没有的东西。国王在指责他，指责他作为王储没有首先保护自己，但这位王储不服，他早过了被任何人保护的年纪。

“陛下，巫师来了，说不定王城之外那些妄图反抗的愚蠢家伙们就是由巫师们支持，他们又把怪物送进宫，重演历史……”“不要随意猜测，亚瑟。”沃蒂根抬手打断他的一腔热情，四指合并，向着天空，仿佛能借来光明。

平时的亚瑟可能会收起声音，但今天的不会：“陛下，我恳请带领兵士出城去——给我一个机会，我必须跟他们算账，到时候，如果我们再忍让下去，先王的悲剧就会……”

“亚瑟！”这回沃蒂根喊他的名字时能清楚地听到牙齿咬住舌尖的响动，国王陛下动怒了，挑起眉毛瞪着自己的侄儿。

从那张尚带青春的面孔上，沃蒂根看不出一点兄长的痕迹。

“没有一位国王会像你这样，争强好胜——动动你的脑筋！”

一点都不像他的尤瑟，那个少年时听闻他行猎迷失就立即不顾劝阻冲进森林不亲自把他找出来誓不罢休的尤瑟。

“每件事都有专事之人——做好你该做的事！”

一点都不像他的尤瑟，那个登基后还会为了他的生日亲手准备肉羹甜食挥退仆人点上后院的蜡烛唱起歌的尤瑟。

“你成不了你父亲期待的那个王者！”

你不像他，你也坐不上这个王位——王冠，王位，还有王位上游荡的那个幽魂，都只能是我的。

“你一点也不像他。”

他的尤瑟，爱着他的，那个尤瑟。

沃蒂根的眼前像是笼罩了厚厚的黑烟，再看不见尤瑟了。


	3. Birds in the Cage

King Arthur 2017

 

3、笼中鸟

（本章包含AB，AV）

 

他受够了。他当初为何不杀了那个孩子？在逼死了兄长之后，他完全可以结果了那孩子，让一切干干净净，只留下一个没有巫师的英格兰，一个独坐王位的沃蒂根。

宫内一片乱象，沃蒂根甩开衣袍，抖却难测的陌生力量，步上熟悉的长廊与阶梯。亚瑟带来的烦闷冲刷着他的后脑，嗡嗡响动回荡在耳道——他做出过一个又一个错误的决定，而这一个，一定是最糟的。

没能离港的小舟，回转过来的男孩，化身褪去的沃蒂根竟然被一个拥抱卸下甲胄，片刻宁静，是用未来十几年的喧扰换来的。亚瑟坚信叔叔击败了巫师的魔法，叔叔拯救了一切，让悲剧停下脚步，很好，他为新王的弥天大谎提供了最有力的证词，然而他的存在，日渐动摇民众的心。沃蒂根当然不是大家所期待的国王，他利用恐惧，再以另一种恐惧取而代之，握住人民颤抖的双手，却给他们带去冰冷的折磨；而亚瑟，他是尤瑟的亲子，即便没有建功立业，即便没有王者之剑，他仅仅跟随沃蒂根来到大众面前，就像寒冬里的暖阳，金光毕现，沐浴着众人在破晓时期待日出的目光。

早有人为此蠢蠢欲动，沃蒂根不得不变着手腕耍着花招，只是这些日子，在暗处东躲西藏的老鼠们，又玩起新名堂。

“……”无声地推开虚掩的门，眼前是乌发白裙的少女在窗前被夜色勾勒出的伶仃背影。没有一个女侍，卡蒂亚无人陪伴，房间里悄无声息。沃蒂根放慢了脚步，他想知道此时此刻独自一人的女儿眼中会有什么——拇指自蜡烛顶端擦过，细不可闻的“啪”声，烛光填满屋内，映出卡蒂亚的侧颜。

她在微笑。沃蒂根快忘记女儿那个神情了，一时间有点迟疑，待烛火晃动噼啪作响，他才意识到卡蒂亚的手心里正捧着什么。

“……卡蒂亚。”轻唤一声，少女立刻合上拳头，藏在身后。

但那瞒不住沃蒂根的眼睛：“卡蒂亚，给我看看。”

她不敢直视父亲，也抵挡不了国王的权威，缓缓走来，在离沃蒂根两步之外便停下了，伸出手臂摊开手掌。沃蒂根看得没错，灵性的小东西，鸟，或者说，一个诡计，过去就有人把风吹到他耳边，公主常常喜欢与飞过的鸟儿嬉戏，现在作为父亲，他很难教训孩子这无伤大雅的爱好，但是，他的卡蒂亚是真的需要万全的保护了。

“它很漂亮。”沃蒂根望着那双眼睛，作出决定，“你应该负起责任来，给它一个安稳的家。”

少女听出他话中的意思，愣了愣，指尖颤动：“它应该想要，回自己的家，我想它有的……”“没有什么地方会比拥有你的眷恋更好了，卡蒂亚，所以它才会一直来见你。”沃蒂根挡住她后退的动作，接过那小生灵，强硬而不着痕迹；女儿盯着他的眼神如同他会让小鸟命丧手中一般，沃蒂根凑出一个笑容，“我不会伤害它。”

老鼠也好，臭虫也罢，他只是不能再放走任何东西。沃蒂根的到来终于引得女侍们的注意，两个年轻姑娘鞠躬致敬后为一句“找个笼子来”的命令手忙脚乱，只留卡蒂亚僵在原地，几次启唇想讨回小鸟，都失败了。沃蒂根靠近了些，把小鸟重新放回她的掌中：“好好珍惜，下次就可以给亚瑟看了——你给他看过吗？”

卡蒂亚无法顺畅地回答这个问题：“我，我想他看不见……”话音刚落，卡蒂亚突然意识到自己说出了问题的关键，紧抿嘴唇，惊恐地望着沃蒂根。

“别害怕。”有个女侍拿来了笼子，比想象中更大，沃蒂根托着女儿的双腕，协助她将鸟儿放入笼中，费了点时间才落锁，“就当作是你的秘密，他永远都不会发现。”

木质笼子包围着小鸟显得空荡荡的，它似乎对此不安，慢慢靠近卡蒂亚所在的那一侧。或许是凭空捏造，或许只是被魔法附体，如果亚瑟看不见它，那就证明它的身份，一定是与巫术有着丝缕联系。

在经历幼时变故之后，在某个方面，亚瑟就“失明”了，带着有些混乱的回忆，变得再看不见与魔法相关的事物；或许是某种“天赋”，又或者是孩子选择闭上心中的眼睛，亚瑟只见到切实存在的东西，而其他的，像是这只为卡蒂亚解闷的小鸟……沃蒂根的手指凑在笼子边上，想要碰触鸟喙，却被躲过了。

但是他今天看到了大厅里的野兽。沃蒂根意识到差点被忽略的细节，金发青年紧握着剑柄，要与不知名巫师操纵的怪物决一死战的架势，分明是看清了。

那是沃蒂根预料中与意料外的，他只是想给宫外留下一道老鼠钻的入口，不想竟被那样的东西强行突破了——他日益增强的法力竟不能限制对方巫师制造混乱的举动，反抗分子们拿出了新招，一个，或是一群巫师，历经多年尚未被沃蒂根剿灭的巫师……

不对，除此之外，还有什么遗漏。亚瑟的突变俨然是个绝佳的线索，但沃蒂根一时无法串起全部；起伏不定的睡眠和圣石魔力的波动令他心神不宁，而暗影之中的敌手似乎已经发现了他的薄弱之处。二指揉按着太阳穴，不论是闯入的魔兽，变化的亚瑟还是翩然而来的小鸟，都在沃蒂根脑中翻腾，怕是这王宫中，早已筑下鼠辈的洞窟……

“陛下？”刚进门的女官应该没有想过此时此地会见到沃蒂根，语带讶异地鞠躬，“这个时辰，我们不知您会来此。”

“玛吉。”出身良好，处事稳重，最适合教养公主之人，沃蒂根看着她镇定下的行色匆匆，多问一句，“这个时辰，你没有陪伴公主。”

“请恕罪，陛下。今晚在宴会上的两个女侍受了惊吓，方才我去探望她们。”不慌不忙不卑不亢，玛吉垂眼颔首，承认了罪过。

听起来很有道理。沃蒂根不再注意笼中之鸟，这里似乎没有待下去的必要，他经过玛吉身边时，露出难得的仁慈：“可怜的孩子，明天让她们来见我，我希望对她们有所补偿。”

玛吉谢了王恩，听着那脚步走远，才直起身来，示意女侍关上门。

“玛吉……”泫然欲泣的公主守在笼子旁边，眼巴巴地望着小鸟，却不敢出手碰触笼门，“我可以打开吗？父亲会知道我打开了吗？”

走过去拉住少女轻颤的双手，玛吉在她耳畔柔声道：“是的，他会知道。”让紧张的卡蒂亚靠在她的肩头，夜已渐深，她希望孩子们都能安然入睡，“不过，您可以试试在他面前打开，说不定一个疏忽就能让它飞走，而陛下没有精力去管顾一只小鸟。”

正是如此，如果国王要跟一只小鸟过意不去，那还真是可悲啊。逐渐安抚了少女的情绪，玛吉环顾四周，发现了她设想中的东西。让女侍们带领卡蒂亚入睡，她在出门前拿起了一个烧得正旺的烛台，其上烛光晃动，照亮玛吉走下楼梯的路途。

这是国王刚才燃起的蜡烛。公主房中墙边的高台，每晚点灯时身材娇小的女侍们都觉太高，交由玛吉点燃，而今天它正亮着，想必是国王陛下的兴味所致，对她和她的访客来说，都是极为重要的帮手。

总算回到自己的房间，一切正常，没有任何卫兵闯入的痕迹，桌上杯子里有酒香，水盆里的水还飘着点热气。玛吉放下悬着的心，绕到床铺的另一边，看见了坐在床侧的男人。

“威廉爵士。”她放下烛台，用这个看似陌生的名字称呼他；已经很久没人这么叫过他了，先前她只是沉默着为男人准备好了一切便赶去公主那里，这还是她十多年来第一次对他开口，开口的瞬间就被恍惚的回忆淹没。

男人伸出手指放在唇上：“嘘，忘了它。”被男人抛弃的头衔，或者说，被迫抛弃的头衔，除了招惹麻烦没有更多意义，玛吉明白，但在她看来，不论什么名姓，他出现在此便是最大的麻烦。效忠先王的骑士，背上反叛的恶名，宫中刚起乱事，他不请自来，若他是从同伴中掉了队，玛吉还不能多说，若只有他一人……果然是他，骨子里不会变，自高自大到不自量力的地步。

幽暗的光线轻轻晃动，男人侧着脸睁着眼，不知在盘算什么。那曾经浓密的深色卷发，如今初见岁月的痕迹，但他容颜依旧，王宫之外的生活并没有改变他润泽的眼睛与双唇，悠然自得的神态总见其上，使他仅以中等身量立于先王骑士之中却总能吸引许多猜度的目光。

“……我知道这不对，玛吉，与其那样责备地望着我，不如为我介绍一下你的房间？这是初次拜访，迟到的那种。”男人见她不出声，有些窘迫，自嘲着说了个不太适合他们俩的玩笑——家族利益，一双熟识的少年少女差点有了婚姻，但及时止于无法更进一步的友谊，星移斗转物是人非，少年即将步入中年感叹自己终于拜会了过去那个少女的卧室，灰头土脸，狼狈非凡。今天能在王宫里惹上一身污迹只能说明男人是从飞沙走石的宴会厅来此地藏匿的，玛吉相信国王正希望找出罪魁，她听说那是巫师，但她也知道那绝不是她所了解的骑士。更何况，男人所谓的“拜访”看起来并不是探探情报搞搞破坏那么简单。

望向浑浊的水盆与搭在边沿的布巾，玛吉记得男人刚露面时的模样，与她遥远记忆中某些时光重合在一起——纵使沃蒂根的宫廷是个鲜见王室风流艳事之地，但在她手下多得是情窦初开的少女，来回顾盼着年轻贵族与健美兵士的青睐——她可不希望尤瑟王的威廉爵士是冒着风险入宫与人偷情来的。

玛吉当然知道男人在这方面有所偏好，只是一次巨变让宫廷十几年来都找不出个新鲜人物，如果要从这里寻一个不识男人身份、与他毫无旧怨的适龄男性……虽说答案是疯狂的，可她总算想起了一位。

她瞪大眼睛，打破了原本定下的少说两句的坚持：“你还好吗？”

“不是你想的那样，玛吉，”比尔就像玛吉了解他那样了解玛吉言行举止中的暗示，他知道她想到了什么，“至少不像你想得那么简单。”而玛吉的眼神满是怀疑，比尔从小就对她没辙，只好补上一句：“没疯，真的，理智而冷静。”

他很冷静，如果她指的是他在睡先王独子亚瑟这件事的话，他只能给出这个答案。没有什么“他不知道这事儿是怎么开始的”，也没有什么“阴差阳错机缘巧合”，他走时对还坐在父母怀里亚瑟王子并没有性欲方面的企图，他来时抱定了要探出忠于叔父的亚瑟王子内心实意刻意接近，至于后来扑在床上滚作一团的事迹，只能说是凝视彼此几个眼神流转之间的天性召唤——比尔可以发誓他过去对尤瑟王并无超越君臣情谊的念头而且亚瑟总体来说与先王长得不大相同——所以说，发展至此，大可以在祈求上天谅解的同时，告它上天一状，天意弄人，比尔正在反抗的势力已经足够多了，既然彼此合适，没必要把自己的肉体也列入其中。

他选择了一种事半功倍的路子接近亚瑟，不是故意的，也没有他说服自己或者他人时常用的“目的性”。他跟那个无辜的男孩很少谈起性以外的事，他在潜移默化中教了王子本应自小学习的东西，他想帮亚瑟构建一些不会被沃蒂根的谎言影响的基本常识……比尔知道他被自己的借口打动了，他生来洒脱，骨子里尽是放浪不羁，装的也好，真的也罢，都改变不了他跟亚瑟突破生命中小小神秘部分的事实，更改变不了他身负联系王子试图推翻沃蒂根暴政的使命。

他还能如何？忏悔吗？“我所效忠的陛下，请原谅我暂且陶醉于您儿子年轻雄壮的老二和莫名其妙的热情，毕竟只要他乐意继承您的理想，我将如同效忠您一样效忠于他，不惜自己的生命！”比尔不做这样的忏悔，没有必要，该领受的他终会领受，如果渐渐博得民众期许的亚瑟能反制沃蒂根，至少能产生反制沃蒂根的念头，他就足以找到新的领导新的光明。

到时候结束这短暂而愚蠢的欢愉，也该是理所当然的事情吧？

比尔到底还是清楚的，他把某些难以确定的因素给搅和进来，他把一切复杂化——但这该死的孩子究竟是受了刺激还是受了控制还是得了疯病！究竟是哪儿出了差错，亚瑟向弑父仇敌献上忠贞，没人能纠正他，他听不进去任何道理！要不是如此，要不是如此……

比尔无处下手，他的苦恼将他和亚瑟一起卷入自暴自弃式的肉欲，不知能在何处生出点羁绊，像个木楔一般，给这尴尬虚假的王室亲情凿出点缝隙。他知道总有些窥探的眼神，例如玛吉凭直觉猜测出旁枝末节进而对他的所作所为提出质疑，但没有人能看透其中的来由与奥秘。

或许，还得包括比尔自己。今天他早已听到警告了，不涉险境，不要妄图阻隔命运的联系，但他还是来了，仿佛王宫中有什么妖邪在呼唤他似的；而如今，沃蒂根警惕了起来，他出不去了。

他得想想办法。站起身来，他待不住，即便是失去了巫师的护航，他也该有这个自信，逃得出去。

“我帮你。”他的打算写在脸上，玛吉低声说，“但是，答应我别再回来。”

比尔不想答应她。

“你确实错了，错误的时机，错误的人——你该停下。”国王陛下心爱女儿的教养女官，代表理性的思索，代表正确的道德，正在训斥比尔的良心，“为了你自己。”

胸口一颤，比尔却说：“你不是正在侍奉错误的权威，听命于错误的人吗？”你的固执刚强，我的自由任性，我们都没有变过。

玛吉没有回答他，沉默良久，直至屋里的烛火被不知哪儿来的风烟带动，忽地微弱下去。

“就是现在。”玛吉把她带进房间的蜡烛塞进比尔的手中，不管他们先前的争执，“拿上它。它会告诉你国王露出破绽的时候。”

“什么？”比尔看了看缓缓燃烧的一线火光，不明所以。

“这是沃蒂根的火焰，在他熟睡或者力量薄弱时会自行熄灭，然后，”玛吉皱起眉来，“别再回头了。”

没有告别，比尔像她说的一样，不回头，摸索他惯常出宫的路线。他该说谢谢的，不论是协助，还是教训，即使玛吉是沃蒂根的女官，沃蒂根也抢不走他这位真挚的朋友。但比尔不愿永不回头，如同他在逃离王宫的路途中都会下意识地经过亚瑟居住的塔楼一样，他依然未变，往平日里常走的路线奔去。沃蒂根并非天生的巫师，那有限的能力不至于觉察比尔的真实身份和他不断推陈出新的逃跑计划，何况蜡烛上的火焰向他指示出正确的方位，除非……

除非有人半道上把他截住。头一回见到亚瑟的时候，年轻人就比比尔更高了，在宫里跟麦西亚那窝狮子老虎熊学到的都是仗势欺人的办法，但他又有点不一样的聪明，等比尔眼睛里送他一个失神，他便找准时机掐住了比尔的臂膀，肢体缠斗中的胜利，一切都像真的一样。现在亚瑟越发懂得在这男人面前要用的那一种聪明，他算准了男人走不掉，而且，在男人自信的狡猾之中，总有点摸得透的规律。

他在等他，尽管等得久了点，但凭他从比尔那边学到的手段，够出师了，他能问到困扰在心的疑惑之答案。摇摇欲坠的蜡烛，亚瑟选择的第一个目标，没想到比尔要比他印象中的更懂得回避之道，三两下就甩脱他的桎梏，而这可有可无的引路工具，竟然成了比尔首要保护对象。

“那是谁的东西？”亚瑟不知心头是从哪儿冒出的一个问题，他一定在哪儿见过烛台上的花纹，一次两次的，他肯定见过，“你刚刚在哪儿？”

如果比尔真与操纵怪物的巫师有关，那他在王宫里可能还有同伙——亚瑟能把这群人通通揪出来！男人却为这样的问题笑了，一如既往：“顺来的。殿下可得放心，这儿没有人与您分享晚餐，足够您饱食了。”

“够了！我不是这个意思！”嘴上说着，亚瑟心里多少有些怀疑；他明明是想着正经事的，可比尔言语中都是把话转到性爱上的手段。今天比尔是使出真本事了，教教亚瑟平时学到的不过九牛一毛，亚瑟制不住一心要走的男人。事情眼看不能往他所期待的方向发展，他还知道有些办法，例如佯攻比尔莫名珍惜的蜡烛，再用蛮力一把环过比尔的腰。

蛮力分很多种，有的种类，巧劲是怎么都敌不过的——现在比尔在他怀里，紧紧攥着烛台而他不敢懈力，脑袋抵在那浮出汗水的后颈上大口喘气。

“我得走了，殿下。”看不见表情，比尔的声音不像玩笑话，“不然就走不掉了。”

这当然可以是玩笑，当然可以是男人偶尔喜欢的一语双关，随时可以点燃情欲的那一种；但顺着这话，亚瑟想起了卡蒂亚藏着的小鸟，一直陪伴她的小鸟，她没有给它笼子它也懂得陪伴，而亚瑟没那么幸运——他或许该考虑准备笼子。

笼子，比尔的笼子。令自己惊诧的诡秘想法诞生在脑海中，亚瑟为了抹去它而慌不择言：“那就不走了，留下。”

这不对，过多的剖白，双方都是，自那一小块接触的肌肤上通往彼此的心头，如摊开赤裸的灵魂，来不及收拾起来，只等旁人和自己取笑。亚瑟不是没有留过比尔，但他从未像现在这样，衣衫完好地说出留人的话，甚至是不存一点欲望的。

他害怕了，没有力气多做挽留；怀中的男人似乎失了神，在他松开臂膀之时动了动手指，一个颠簸，烛台倾斜，蜡烛落在泥地里，最后的微光也熄了。亚瑟抬起头，比尔正望在他眼睛里，上唇翕动，像是一个“不”字卡在喉间，直到掉头离去之前，都没能出口。

比尔又走了，远远不见背影，他总有他逃跑的办法，而亚瑟根本没能向他确定，反抗势力，或者巫术的入侵，是不是他的缘故，又有没有其他目的。

亚瑟想要走出去，看看令他留不住比尔的世界，感受在其间生存的魅力。那不是他应该做的，国王绝不会给他一个允许的答复，但他总会出去的，无论他生长在何处，这整个世界，都应该是他的！

泥地上的烛火，又亮起来了。这不合理的情景，吸引了亚瑟的注意——捡起蜡烛，火焰如前，但在这无风之地恍惚闪烁，似有迷惑人心的巫术之力。

它是在指路，亚瑟看懂了，不过试探几步便走上正轨。比尔说这是偷来的烛台，但亚瑟不信，它一定会告诉他自己的来处，为他找出比尔在宫里认识的，其他人物。烛火引出的路线，都是亚瑟没有去到过的地方，仿佛能串起宫中的幽暗之所，仅凭迎面来人都难以辨识的微光，摸索出深藏的秘密。亚瑟停不下脚步，心底保住一线清明，揣测他的方位。他或许已经深入地下，或许只是行于墙壁之中，他在向着南方，身体的倾斜和远处的水声令他想起在自己窗口能看见的图景。他正沿着密道往废弃的孤塔行进，那座象征着人类击败巫师的残碑，国王下令不许任何人靠近，待亚瑟闯入其中，才明白禁令的道理。

国王本人，居然就在这里。

亚瑟本以为自己是在地下穿行，不想有回旋石梯领人向更深处去。一直听说这里只是废弃之地，莫德雷德曾想将巫师的力量聚集在人类之间，尤瑟王破坏了他的阴谋，尤瑟之弟沃蒂根登基后用无数巫师的恶行装饰这座荒塔，引以为鉴……亚瑟想象中空无一物的地方，却有一块巨石置于底部正中。

先前带着一身怒火离去的沃蒂根，正侧身趴伏在巨石上，灰色的皮毛覆盖着他，在昏暗中跟石头融为一体。地面凹凸不平，让人忧心会不会下一步踩空了去，亚瑟举高烛台，那火焰一闪，猛然升高，脚下的石头竟亮起来。

那是书本上记录的魔法阵般的图案，浅蓝色的光缓缓从石缝流过，几乎要攀上塔壁。而沃蒂根安眠在阵中，异样的石头载着他，如同浮沉光之海的小船，一时吸引了亚瑟全部的注意力。

我父亲是个巫师——卡蒂亚这么说过，亚瑟认为那是妹妹混乱的脑袋里得出的奇怪结论；但看这塔中情景，亚瑟再也没有质疑她的底气。沃蒂根真的是巫师？他是依靠着莫德雷德残留在此的法力维系什么吗？还是说，国王为了英格兰有任何难言之处……随着魔力之光的扩散，心底翻涌而上的是幼时刻在心底的深刻恐惧，亚瑟几乎是被盘踞不去的恐惧驱动身体的，烛火牵着他的手，靠近陷入熟睡的沃蒂根。

他合着眼，像时常出现在亚瑟的梦里那样，却没有王冠的束缚，柔软的头发有些散落；他不像个邪恶的巫师，也不像在大厅中训斥亚瑟的模样，倒像是被巫术困在塔里的牺牲——沃蒂根是被困的那一个，被迫将自己献祭在此，亚瑟想，只是不能确定，献祭所换来的是英格兰的安宁，还是远大航路上的崛起。

宫里有人传说，人群中不断传来不满与骚动，他们不信任国王，他们期待先王之子能站出来，以最英伟的姿态，担起合格王者的责任。

大家在期待他，亚瑟，代替沃蒂根，戴上王冠，承继至高无上的权力。

是他亚瑟本人，而非眼前这位亚瑟的恩人，沉睡的英雄，泄劲的王。

亚瑟刚把蜡烛放在石台上，火便彻底熄灭了。覆盖着沃蒂根的皮毛被自下而上的光衬脱得泛起白边，快要与亚瑟梦中的那一块重合了。沃蒂根像只坠落陷阱的疲倦野兽，兽皮之外的手指与手腕很是显眼——袖口隐约可见，但亚瑟忽略了，只要想象着其下是光裸的肉体，那就是在他梦里仰着头从毛皮上摩擦以排解欲望的男人。

也不怕惊醒沃蒂根，亚瑟被莫须有的魔法充盈，他执起那只离他最近的右手，紧盯着叔父的手腕，不知不觉，颤抖的双唇贴了上去。

现在，它是属于我的了。

心里回荡着一个声音，亚瑟以为那是自己隐藏的想法，揭露出他无数个梦境里令他无地自容的渴望……

它是属于我的了。

不，那不是他的声音，而且声音里所说的，并不是指沃蒂根或是沃蒂根的手腕——亚瑟不由自主地捏住手中的男人——那是沃蒂根的声音。

恶毒、凶狠、如释重负的声音，被一团雾气笼罩着，融进黑漆漆的夜色；湿漉漉的东西黏在亚瑟的脸上，水雾，夜露，或是眼泪或是鲜血，伴随着沃蒂根如砂石一样突变粗粝的嗓音，醒在亚瑟的面颊，冻结了他的脖颈与肩膀……

黑影转过头来，骷髅的眼窝中，有双熟悉的眼睛，正凝视着他。

沃蒂根的眼睛——他被亚瑟的举动冒犯，忽地抛开沉睡。灭了的灯火，关上的窗，一同闪亮在沃蒂根的眼眶里，压下了蜿蜒在石间和墙壁的光芒。

躁动的魔法停止了，只剩他的眼珠和火焰交相辉映。

而年轻的英格兰王子，尚保持着吻着他手腕的姿势，呆愣着一双天真的眸子，好像认为他不会被这样的力气打扰似的。

“……您……您为何在这里？”见沃蒂根一言不发，亚瑟木然地抬起脸，挤出这个问题。国王则抿着嘴唇挑起眉，任沉默窘住青年，才施舍道：“我更需要听听你的理由。”

亚瑟瞥了眼燃烧正旺的蜡烛：“是您领我到这……”他停住，用力闭上眼又睁开，“您是我来此的原因。”

沃蒂根不置可否，垂下视线，看了看还在亚瑟手里的手腕，进而用眼神命令对方，放开。

亚瑟懂了，松开放肆的手，却执着于前面的问题：“您为何在这里？”沃蒂根听了，起身紧捏皮毛，显而易见的疑惑，王子受到各种居心之人的不良影响，渐渐开始反抗，开始问为什么了——能问出口，总比一直藏在心里好些，不对吗？摆出疑问，沃蒂根才有解释的余地。

“你怕了，亚瑟，怕我不是你想的那样。”指尖撑在太阳穴边，沃蒂根说到他的心里，“懂得怀疑是好事，因为你过去从未怀疑过，这会让你成为一位愚蠢的君王……

“想想看，你记得我杀了令我们怀恨毕生的魔怪，但你未曾思考，我为何能毁灭他。”

沃蒂根走下圣石，他感受到身体里游走的力量终于恢复原样，他意识到盲眼的亚瑟也看见了塔中的一切。

有些事，终究是瞒不住的。

“只有突破人类的极限，才能降服人类所不及的力量。”沃蒂根说道，神色无法克制地不可一世起来，“我不像兄长拥有圣剑的加护，为了败退巫师，我只能学习掌握他们的力量。”

如果无法超越尤瑟，我就永远得不到他。

回忆跟魔力一起流入他的身体，沃蒂根被它们袭击，百感交集；停顿许久，才振作起精神，他反手拍了拍看似被说服的亚瑟的肩头：“总有一天，你会明白这个道理。”

只有变成怪物，才能战胜它。

即使必须将自己，困在这里。


End file.
